In hazardous and other sensitive environments such as refineries, there are multiple overlapping industry safety standards seeking specific levels of compliance and/or certification requirements for heat producing electrical enclosures. Some of these safety standards include fluid ingress and explosion proof requirements. Enclosures in these environments are exposed to various elements such as vapors, gas, hazardous dust, and climate conditions such as rain or snow, as well as the application of high pressure cleaning fluids. Additionally, the enclosures create moisture and condensation cyclically during heating and cooling of the electrical components in the enclosures. These exemplary contaminants can cause failure of the electrical components in the enclosure if the contaminants are not removed.
A need therefore exists for a device that satisfies all relevant safety standards and effectively drains moisture created in the enclosure, while preventing any liquid and particles from entering the enclosure, and allowing ambient air to enter the enclosure.